heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Win Mortimer
James Winslow "Win" Mortimer (May 1, 1919 – January 11, 1998) Note: The Marvel Comics 1978 Calendar merchandise lists Mortimer's birth date as June 23 and Comics Buyer's Guide lists it as May 23 per was a comic book and comic strip artist best known as one of the major illustrators of the DC Comics superhero Superman. He additionally drew for Marvel Comics, Gold Key Comics, and other publishers. He was a 2006 inductee into Canadian comics' creators Joe Shuster Hall of Fame. Biography Early life and career Win Mortimer was born in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. Trained as an artist by his father, who worked for a lithography company, and at the Art Students League of New York, Mortimer found work as an illustrator after a short stint in the Canadian Army during World War II. Discharged in 1943, Mortimer found work designing posters. DC Comics Mortimer began working for DC Comics in 1945, and quickly became a cover artist for comics featuring Superman, Superboy and Batman. His first known comics work is as the penciler and inker of the 12-page lead Batman story, "The Batman Goes Broke" by writer Don Cameron, in Detective Comics #105 (Nov. 1945); contractually credited to Bob Kane, it is also signed "Mortimer." and Mortimer launched a Robin feature in Star-Spangled Comics #65 (Feb. 1947). Calendar.]] He succeeded Wayne Boring on the ''Superman'' newspaper strip in 1949, leaving it in 1956 to create the adventure strip David Crane for the Prentice-Hall Syndicate. Following his run on that series, Mortimer produced the Larry Bannon strip for the Toronto Star beginning 1960, During the same period, Mortimer returned to DC and worked on a large variety of comics, ranging from humor titles such as Swing with Scooter to superhero features starring the Legion of Super-Heroes and Supergirl. He and writer Arnold Drake co-created Stanley and His Monster in 1965. Later life and career By the early 1970s, Mortimer was also freelancing for other publishers, including Marvel, for which he drew virtually every story in the TV tie-in children's comic Spidey Super Stories, starring Spider-Man, for its entire, 57-issue run (Oct. 1974 - March 1982); and Gold Key (Boris Karloff Tales of Mystery, The Twilight Zone). He left comics in 1983 to do Advertising and commercial art for Neal Adams' studio, Continuity Associates. Mortimer's last superhero art was the four-issue DC miniseries World of Metropolis (Aug.-Nov. 1988), plus some character drawings for the reference Who's Who in the Legion of Super-Heroes #7 (Nov. 1988). His final comics work was penciling the four page "Noble Heart" story for The Big Book of Martyrs (Aug. 1997). Awards and honors Mortimer is a 2006 inductee into the Canadian comics' creators Joe Shuster Hall of Fame. Bibliography Comics work (interior art) includes: DC Comics *''Action Comics'' (Superman) #101, 113-114, 117, 119, 129 (1946-1949); (Legion of Super-Heroes) #378-387, 389-392 (1969-1970); (Lori Lemaris) #475 (1977) *''Adventure Comics'' (Superboy) #119 (1947); (Legion of Super-Heroes) #373-380; (Supergirl) #381, 383-389, 391-396, 415; (Zatanna) #421 (1968-1972) *''The Adventures of Alan Ladd'' #2 (1949) *''All-American Men of War'' #106 (1964) *''Batman'' #33, 176, 304 (1946-1978) *''The Big Book Of Martyrs'' #1 (1997) *''Big Town'' #2-6 (1951) *''Binky'' #73 (1970) *''Binky's Buddies'' #5, 7-11 (1969-1970) *''The Brave and the Bold'' #63-64, 69 (1965-1966) *''Captain Storm'' #17 (1967) *''DC 100-Page Super Spectacular'' #DC-5 (1971) *''Detective Comics'' (Batman) #105, 107, 109-112, 114-116, 120 (1945-1947) *''Falling in Love'' #82, 98, 104, 112, 120 (1966-1971) *''Forbidden Tales of Dark Mansion'' #7, 11 (1972-1973) *''The Fox and the Crow'' #94-98, 100-102, 106-108 (1965-1968) *''Gang Busters'' #5-6, 9, 28, 47 (1948-1955) *''Ghosts'' #89, 91, 94 (1980) *''Girls' Romances'' #141 (1969) *''Heart Throbs'' #110 (1967) *''House of Mystery'' #178, 204 (1969-1972) *''Inferior Five'' #7-10 (1968) *''Leave It To Binky'' #71 (1970) *''Love Stories'' #147 (1972) *''Miss Beverly Hills of Hollywood'' #3-4, 7 (1949-1950) *''Mr. District Attorney'' #8, 18, 43 (1949-1955) *''My Greatest Adventure'' #8 (1956) *''Plastic Man'' #2-7 (1967) *''Real Fact Comics'' #5, 7-14, 19-20 (1946-1949) *''Secret Hearts'' #133, 136, 139 (1969) *''Secrets of Haunted House'' #8 (1977) *''Stanley and His Monster'' #110 (1968) *''Star-Spangled Comics'' #65-91 (1947-1949) *''Superman'' #50-52, 72 (1948-1951) *''The Superman Family'' (Lois Lane) #185-188, 190-193; (Jimmy Olsen) #187; (Supergirl) #199-222 (1977-1982) *''Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen'' (Newsboy Legion) #150 (1972) *''Swing with Scooter'' #21, 23-24 (1969-1970) *''The Unexpected'' #212 (1981) *''Who's Who in the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #4, 6-7 (1988) *''The Witching Hour'' #4, 9, 22, 27 (1969-1973) *''Wonder Woman'' #177 (1968) *''World of Metropolis'' #1-4 (1988) *''World's Finest Comics'' #20-26, 29-30, 43-48 (1945-1950) *''Young Love'' #82-83, 87-88, 111, 114, 123, 126 (1970-1977) *''Young Romance'' #150, 162, 208 (1967-1975) Gold Key Comics *''Battle of the Planets'' #1-5 (1979-1980) *''Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom'' #15-27 (1965-1969) Marvel Comics *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #220 (1981) *''Avengers Spotlight'' #37 (1990) *''Barbie'' #53 (1995) *''Dracula Lives'' #10-11 (1975) *''Giant-Size Chillers'' #1 (1975) *''Haunt of Horror'' #3 (1974) *''Journey into Mystery'' vol. 2 #4-5 (1973) *''Marvel Premiere'' #59 (Werewolf by Night backup story) (1981) *''Marvel Super Special'' #23 (Annie movie adaptation) (1982) *''Monsters Unleashed'' #3, 5 (1973-1974) *''My Love'' #19, 21 (1972-1973) *''Night Nurse'' #1-4 (1972-1973) *''Spidey Super Stories'' (Spider-Man) #1-57 (1974-1982) *''Spoof'' #4-5 (1973) *''Supernatural Thrillers'' #4 (Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde adaptation) (1973) *''Tales of the Zombie'' #2, 4, 7 (1973-1974) *''Vampire Tales'' #1, 5 (1973-1974) *''What The--?!'' #8, 10, 14 (1990-1991) References External links * * "DC Profiles #68: Winslow (Win) Mortimer" at the Grand Comics Database * Win Mortimer at Mike's Amazing World of Comics * Win Mortimer at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Category:1919 births Category:1998 deaths Category:Canadian Army soldiers Category:Canadian cartoonists Category:Canadian comics artists Category:Canadian comics writers Category:Canadian military personnel of World War II Category:People from Hamilton, Ontario